Verdad irrefutable
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Discutimos, hay verdades...hay negacion, pero te quiero [muy mal summary][LuffyxNami][Oneshot]


**N/A:** Hola!, sinceramente éste es mi primer fic de One Piece y quice que fuera un LuffyxNami. El resultado es este oneshot de verdad corto y algo lindo XD   
dejen reviews de favor ;) 

Verdad irrefutable

Por: Xelli

La tarde en el Going Merry era tranquila, para pasarla bien, y sin preocupaciones. Gran parte de la tripulación se encontraba en el comedor, sentados a la mesa, donde simplemente conversaban.

-…eh..Nami..-llamaba el pequeño reno doctor.

-¿qué pasa Chopper?-dijo la navegante bajando su vista donde el doctor

-…ah, bueno, yo me preguntaba…-el pequeño doctor no sabía si debía preguntar ese tipo de cosas

-sí, ¿de qué se trata, Chopper?-era Luffy, que como siempre estaba sentado junto de la pelirroja

-…¿qué se siente amar?...-soltó al fin Chopper con la curiosidad resplandeciendo en sus pupilas

-pues… es difícil de explicar-decía Nami tratando de hallar las palabras adecuadas; pero Luffy parecía tenerlo muy claro.

-es darlo todo por esa persona, ser capas de dejar todo sin remordimientos..y dar lo mejor de ti por ese sentimiento-sonrió terminada su explicación

Todos se encontraban impresionados, del cómo una persona como su capitán, simplón y un poco tonto, podía tener un concepto tan acertado de lo que es amar.

-sí…quizá la manera en que lo dijo el capitán, sea la más cercana, ¿no, Zoro?-Robin no solía hablarle a nadie por su nombre, pero con el peliverde eso se había terminado cuando decidieron ser pareja.

-Luffy tiene razón…es.. aprender a compartir, cosas buenas, cosas malas…todo-respondió con la mirada en la enigmática sonrisa de Nico Robin, que de inmediato cambió a complacida

- pues sí, es dar todo lo que puedes-dijo Nami concluyendo.

-dar más de lo que puedes..-Luffy corrigió a su querida Nami

-¿exactamente a que te refieres, Luffy?-pregunto con una ceja en alto, la novia del muchacho.

-a que con gusto: perdería, daría, encontraría… y haría lo que fuera por ti, aun si muero..- el moreno contesto comiendo tranquilamente una manzana. Sus palabras y actitud le valieron un golpazo en la cabeza- aahhh!, ¿eso porqué?

-por desconsiderado, yo no quiero que mueras por mi…sabes-decía un tanto molesta pero tristemente- sin ti yo soy la que moriría.

-claro que no, yo me encargare de que a ti no te pase nada, de que siempre te encuentres feliz, aun si muero, tú debes ser feliz- en ocasiones Luffy podía sonar tan serio. Se inclino para besar a la chica, después se paró y salió del cuarto, dando por entendido que terminaba esa conversación.

-…ese tonto-susurró Nami al ver cerrada la puerta- sólo dice idioteces..

-sólo dice la verdad..-opinó el espadachín, con la aparente aprobación de su morena, ya que ella no dijo nada después de él.

-la verdad… pues no estoy de acuerdo, me importa mucho para tolerar que diga cosas como ésa- su molestia era tal, que la navegante imito a Luffy dejando al resto.

-…tendrá que aceptarlo-comento Robin sin mirar más que al libro entre sus manos.

-…creo que debería disculparme-decía Chopper que permaneció callado durante todo el altercado.

-no…déjalos, se les pasará en un rato-Zoro también se paró- iré a entrenar- le informó a la arqueóloga que sólo asintió.

Saliendo Zoro entraba Sanji de la cocina, notó que el doctor estaba algo consternado- ¿pasa algo, Chopper?

-creo que hice pelear a Nami y Luffy- decía con la mirada en el piso

-no es para tanto, ya veras que se arreglan… Luffy se muere si no se arreglan-mas el cocinero se percato de algo con su última frase.

-precisamente ese fue el problema, cocinero-hablo Robin sin más

-ah…bien, en ese caso, ¿qué dijo Luffy?-preguntó encendiendo su cigarrillo y sentándose a la mesa

-el capitán dijo que moriría por la navegante, eso la molesto-le platico la arqueóloga

-ya veo… pero no se de que se molesta Nami-san, si sólo dijo la verdad-Sanji parecía opinar igual que Robin y Zoro.

-así es, por esa misma razón, sabe que es tan cierto que puede suceder…en cualquier pelea del capitán-planteó Robin, y parecía ser lo que Nami temía.

-eso si, es un peligro latente… pero nada se puede hacer, ese idiota es así, y ni Nami-san puede cambiar eso-concluyó el rubio- así que ya no te preocupes más..-se dirigió por último al reno

-bueno…-dijo no muy convencido, pero prefirió ir a ver como estaban las cosas, así dejó solos a Robin y a Sanji.

Afuera no parecía pasar la gran cosa, Zoro alzaba pesas cerca del mástil, y no se podía ver a nadie más. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, Chopper caminó hasta el camarote del capitán, el cual compartía con Nami. Tocó a la puerta y Nami le dijo que pasara.

-¿y Luffy?-fue lo primero que vino a la mente del reno

-está abajo, bombea algo de agua para bañarme-sonrió como si nada la pelirroja

-¿ no estás molesta?-preguntó sin rodeos Chopper

-no… todos tienen razón, de todas maneras no podría molestarme en serio con Luffy- Nami sonaba tranquila, era sincero lo que decía.

-me alegro!- Chopper volvió a ser como siempre, alegre y feliz.

Apenas terminaran se escucho un fuerte ruido, ambos salieron, por su parte arqueóloga y cocinero también acudieron a cubierta. Al parecer Luffy había roto de nuevo la maquina para subir agua, y Usopp se lamentaba por tener que repararla de nuevo.

-¡¡maldición, Luffy!! ¿no podrías tener más cuidado?-regañaba el narizón

-ah… es que me aburría-decía inflando una mejilla, claro signo infantil del capitán.

Nami sonrió, sabía que amaba a ese hombre de goma, sin importar qué. Luffy devolvió la sonrisa ignorando los reclamos de Usopp. Eran el uno para el otro, siendo tan distintos, pero siempre comprendían al otro.


End file.
